


Just a Fantasy

by aquariusangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Heavy Impreg Themes, Impregnation, Lactation, Manipulation, Misogyny, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Smut, Toxic Hinata Shouyou, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariusangel/pseuds/aquariusangel
Summary: Hinata’s got a bad case of baby fever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Just a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> originally had planned to not post this on ao3 because it was too short but eh i figured why not 
> 
> let’s be friends on zodiakuroo.tumblr.com

You find out by accident, on all fours while Hinata drills into you from behind. The second you cream around him, he’s coming inside you too, not able to hold back anymore. There’s too much blood in his dick and not enough in his brain and he lets it slip out.

“ _Wanna put a baby in you. Fuck._ ” He groans, lost in the pleasure of his orgasm, not able to actually register what he’s saying.

When both of you are completed sated, you lie in bed, sweaty limbs tangled up in messy bed sheets. With your head on his chest, you look up at him, unable to hide the mischievous grin playing on your lips.

“What?” He asks, smiling back down at you.

“Oh nothing.” You say but the teasing lilt in your voice implies otherwise. “Just didn’t know you wanted kids so bad.”

Almost instantly his smile drops and his face reddens with embarrassment. “Wait! No. I’m sorry I didn’t mean that.” He stammers as he realises what he said out loud accidentally when you were squeezing him so tight that all he could think about was painting your insides white.

This is probably the kink that he’s least proud of. It’s scared off so many of his past partners and after a while he stopped bringing it up, tired of people making him feel like he was gross for being turned on by the idea of getting someone pregnant with his child. “I’m so so sorry. It won’t happen again I swea-“

“Shoyo, relax.” You giggle and place a soft kiss on his jaw. It instantly puts him at ease. “I know it’s just a fantasy.”

Right.

_It’s just a fantasy_

You’re on the pill so you can’t actually get pregnant. He knows that’s the only reason you let him fuck you raw.

_It’s just a fantasy._

You guys have had the ‘kids’ conversation before and you both agreed that you’d like to start a family eventually. Right now however, both of you are so focused on your careers, there’s just no space for a baby in your lives.

_It’s just a fantasy._

“Besides,” you slowly move your hand down his toned torso then finally dipping underneath the sheet draped over naked bodies. “I thought it was kinda hot.” You wrap your hand around the the base of his dick, smirking at the tent forming under the white linen.

_It’s just a fantasy._

After that, your boyfriend fucks you all night, until you’re absolutely stuffed with his cum, all the while spewing filth about how badly he to give you his babies.

But…

_It’s just a fantasy._

And for a while, Hinata is happy with that.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

The catalyst comes when he least expects it. A grueling Thursday afternoon practice is interrupted by two giggling girls, sprinting into the gymnasium.

“Daddy!” they squeal as Bokuto swoops them up, one in each arm

“And what on earth are my favourite girls doing here?” giving each of them a kiss on their cheek.

An exasperated sigh comes from the entrance, causing everyone to look in that direction. “I’m so sorry. The girls really wanted to surprise you at practice.” She tries her best to sound annoyed but her fond smile gives her away.

He puts down his girls to greet his wife. “There’s my other favourite girl.” He wraps her up in an embrace as the rest of the team swarms around the children, greeting them with high fives and hugs.

She gently swats at his chest. “Ew Kotaro, you’re all sweaty!” Nonetheless, she still lets him hold her, even giving him a quick peck on his lips.

Hinata finds himself distracted for a moment focused on Bokuto’s wife’s stomach and her telltale bump. It’s not very big yet but it definitely wasn’t there the last time he saw her. He’s not proud of the seed of envy that starts to bloom in him. Their youngest is only 3, they can’t already-

“Uncle Sho!” His thoughts are interrupted by the eldest girl running into him with almost enough force to knock him over.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

That night curled up on the couch watching TV with you. You’re engrossed in the show but he can’t really focus. There’s one certain thought that he can’t seem to shake.

You.

More specifically, how you would look, round and swollen with his child. How anyone who looked at you would know that he did that to you. That you were his.

“Babe,” He starts, trying ( ~~and failing~~ ) to sound nonchalant. “Did you know Bo’s wife is pregnant.”

He’s not trying to make you feel like you _have_ to or anything. He’s just testing the waters. Trying to see if maybe you feel the same way he does. Maybe you’re ready now to try for a baby. He’s hopeful that you are.

“What?!” you exclaim. “Again? He really doesn’t give her a break huh.”

It doesn’t sound like you share his sentiments , in fact you sound more relieved that it isn’t you.

“Ha. Yeah. But they seem really happy.” He says sheepishly, his hand rubbing at the back of his head. “I can’t wait to have that with you. You know… a family.”

“Oh of course.” Your arms circle his waist, hugging him. “One day.”

You turn back to the TV and Hinata is grateful for that, since he can’t hide the disappointment on his face. _‘One day’ just wasn’t soon enough._

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Since that day, Hinata has tried to push the idea of babymaking out of his mind. It’s no use torturing himself with the thought, if you weren’t ready then you weren’t ready, there was nothing he could do.

And yet, it’s all he can think about.

When you’re cuddling in bed at night, he slides a hand across your stomach, rubbing circles over the smooth skin, imagining it stretched around your gravid belly, dreaming about feeling tiny feet tap against his hand from inside you.

Watching you do literally anything he can’t help but envision you so heavily pregnant that you struggle to do all those simple tasks. But it would be okay because he would be there to take care of you. Putting on your shoes for you. Running out in the middle of the night to buy you whatever strange food you were craving.

Going shopping becomes almost like hell for him. Suddenly he sees baby stuff everywhere. Clothes, toys, strollers, diapers and god knows what else; all just little reminders of what he can’t have.

The other day he had to play a practice match, praying no one noticed his semi after imagining you cheering him on from the stands, wearing his number 10 jersey, a few sizes bigger than the one you usually where to fit over your round belly.

Soon the sadness and jealousy morphs into anger. He hates himself for it. He doesn’t want to blame you. It’s your body and you have the right to decide. But he’s been so patient and it’s as though you refuse to even consider the idea.

To prevent himself from taking his frustrations out on you, he chooses to put more energy into his training. Even on today, his rest day, he was up early for a run, only coming back home long after you’ve left for work. When he’s just stepped out of the shower his phone pings with a text from you.

_**babe, i have to work late :( could you please stop by the pharmacy and pick up my birth control? love you!!! xx** _

His brain short circuits for a second, blood rushing south immediately. He reads the message over and over again, cursing himself for the vile places his mind is wandering to. It’s a request that should be easy for any good, self-respecting boyfriend. He grips his phone tighter, using all his will power to steer his thoughts away from that direction.

_**sure thing! lemme know if i need to get anything else  
** _ _**love you too** _

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

They’re just pills. Tiny, little, pink pills. And yet they’re the only thing standing in the way of what he wants more than anything in the world.

He’s been fiddling with the dial pack for 20 minutes thinking about how easy it would be for him to swap out the real pills with the placebo ones so the next time he comes in you, there’ll be a nice, fertile egg just waiting for his sperm. The idea is enough to make him throb in his shorts, cock aching to be inside you.

It’s also enough to make him nauseous with guilt. You trust him so much and here he is daydreaming about betraying you. You’re way too good for him. He doesn’t deserve you.

Holding them in his hands makes his palms sweat just a little. Maybe all those people in the the past were right, he is gross.

Hinata tries to reason with himself. This is natural right? Your bodies are made for this. To reproduce. It’s evolution right? Eventually you’ll realise that you want this too. He’s sure of it.

He’s sorry. But he swears he’ll make it up to you by being the best husband and dad he can possibly be. You’ll see.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

It’s been a few days since the two of you have had sex and it’s not because of lack of effort on your part. In fact you can’t explain exactly why, but recently you’ve been more needy than ever. You find yourself craving the burn of his girthy cock stretching you out, the vice grip he has on your hips as he pounds you and most of all, the toe-curling sensation of him emptying his balls into your womb. It’s more to do with Hinata finding ways to evade your advances. His go to excuse is that he’s tired from training which is understandable, the new season is approaching and your boyfriend has never stopped trying to the best.

Still, you can’t help but worry slightly. Shoyo is known for his boundless energy and on top of that the man has a seemingly insatiable sex drive, so much so that you struggle to keep up with him sometimes.

He thinks he might regret what he’s done but it’s too late to fix it now. He’s scared. What if you find out and you hate him for it? The thought terrifies him so much that he can’t bare to look at you, let alone touch you. Believe him, it’s not easy. To him, you’re the sexiest being on this planet, quite literally everything you do turns him on. Add to that the fact he knows for sure you’re fertile right now, and totally unaware of it… yeah he can’t understand how he’s managed to keep his hands off you for so long.

However, the already frayed strand of his self-control snaps when you send him a video of you with your legs spread wide as you slowly dance your fingers over your already damp panties. Up and down, up and down while the fingers on your other hand tweak at you nipples. Even in the dim light of your bedroom, he can _see_ the dark patch on your crotch grow bigger and bigger with every teasing movement. He’s already salivating at the sight of you and he hears you whine his name, looking directly at the camera, eyes glossy with that fucked out look he loves to put on your face. He decides then and there, _regret be damned._

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

He makes it home in record time, already tearing off his clothes the minute the front door slams shut. He finds you lying on the bed in nothing but your underwear, just like in the video you sent him. _If he wasn’t hard as a rock before, he sure is now._

He’s on top of you before you can even welcome him home, trapping your body under his and kissing you passionately while his calloused hands grope at whatever flesh they can find. His eagerness takes you by surprise, considering how little attention he’s given you but you welcome it, having missed him just much. It’s messy and sloppy, tongues flicking against each other while the two of you dry hump like a couple of teenagers. His clothed cock grinding against your soaked cunt has you writhing already and you haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.

He’s tugging at your panties with so much fervour, that he practically tears them off your body. They’re getting in the way. It’s obvious he’s not in the mood for foreplay tonight, but you don’t really care because neither are you. You need him now.

Still, he’s been holding out on you all week. It wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t tease him, just a little… “Sho, it’s been so long.” You put on that breathy, pornstar-esque voice you know he’s weak for. Your hands reach down to pull down his boxers and fondle his balls, rolling them between your fingers. “They feel so heavy. _So full._ ” You pull your bottom lip between your teeth and bat your eyelashes at him, looking like the picture of innocence despite how lewd you’re being.

“Yeah.” He whispers, barely able to think straight. “Shit. Got such a big load, all for you baby.” This is really happening

“Please give it to me.” You pout. “Please. Right in my pussy.”

He’s sick. He really is. Here you are, playing out his most coveted fantasy, completely oblivious to how real this all is. You don’t know that when he says he’s gonna give you a baby, he means it.

He’s despicable for doing this to sweet, naive little you, but he pushes those thoughts away and shuts his eyes as pushes just the tip into you. He can’t even lie and say he feels any remorse. 

“Tight- fuckin’ tight.” He grunts as he fills you to the hilt with one, sharp snap of his hips. 

Honestly, nothing can compare to the feeling of the way your silky walls squeeze around his bare shaft, struggling to take all of him in. It’s been less than a week but he promises himself to never go that long without fucking you ever again. Even when you’re knocked up, he’s gonna fuck you everyday.

As dripping and desperate as you are for him, taking Hinata without any prep is no small feat. However, you revel in the way your walls stretch and mould to fit around him perfectly. The feeling of him, hot and throbbing inside you, with no barrier in between more than compensates for the intensity of him splitting you open like this.

You’re clenching so tight, cunt practically sucking him back in every time he draws out of you. “This hole is mine right? I can do whatever I want to it. ’S mine.” He mutters, more to himself than you as some depraved way to soothe his conscience. He shouldn’t feel bad for this. You’re his. 

“Y-yours. Belongs to you.” is all you manage to make out, so cock drunk already. You’re close to your climax and you can’t even find it in you to be embarrassed at how quick your boyfriend managed to get you there. _No_. You’re too focused on begging him to give you more. To give it to you harder and faster.

He picks up his pace, mesmerised by the way your tits bounce when his hips bump into yours. He pictures them bigger and swollen with milk. They’ll probably hurt when they fill up but it’s okay, he’ll be there to help you out. He wonders what it’ll taste like. Probably, sweet, just like everything else about you. 

_His sweet little wife. Yeah, that’s what you’re gonna be._

“So close. Shoyo cum inside. Need you to breed me. Please!” You whimper.

He’s feral, acting purely on instinct, fingers digging into the back of your thighs, leaving the crescent shape indentations of his nails in your skin. He imagines you waddling around the house, all big and swollen with his child. You’re essentially folded in half and as he’s leaning his body over you. He thinks about how he messed with your birth control, how you clueless you are and how it might be the best decision he’s ever made. 

“Come for me baby. Wan’ you to milk every drop out of me.” He says ramming his cock into you, getting even deeper thanks to the adjusted position. He fucks you into the mattress relentlessly, focused now on his goal of filling you up with his potent cum and getting you nice and pregnant. He’s gonna mark you from the inside out.

As your orgasm hits, you make the most wanton face, eyes not leaving his, so he knows exactly how good he’s making you feel. The way you lock him in with your legs around his waist as your walls flutter around him is bad enough but when you moan out “Make me a mommy, please.”

That’s it for him. He gives you one last, hard thrust, pressing his balls against your ass, fat head of his cock kissing your cervix as he releases ropes of hot cum right into your gooey pussy. 

He’s flooded your cunt already but he still has more to give you so he ignores the painful aftershocks of his orgasm and starts rutting his softening dick into you again, trying to push his semen into your ripe and ready womb. He can’t let any of it go to waste.

“Shoyo, wait. Hurts.” You slur, unable to move from the grip he has on your thighs.

“I know baby. Me too. But I can’t stop.” He feels himself getting hard again. “Gotta make sure it takes.”


End file.
